


All you can eat

by holograms



Category: Crucible Cast Party - SNL Sketch, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: COMPLETE FILTH, Come Eating, Crossover Pairings, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, cock buffet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: This is living the dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [videogamedoc87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/gifts).



> This is filth. I have no regrets. I had the goal to make this nasty and well, I'll let you decide. Don't do this at home.
> 
> Warnings for: probably bad sex practices, demeaning langauge, overuse of the word 'cock'

_Filthy cockslut,_ Aaron calls Cody as Cody fucks himself hard on Aaron's cock, and Cody begs and whines for more more more until Aaron shoves his fingers in Cody's mouth and asks, "you live for this, don't you?" and then, "instead of theater you should do porn, people would pay good money to see you used, your ass fucked open and your mouth full—" and then Cody comes all over himself untouched, but he keeps bouncing on Aaron's cock because damn, there's nothing better.

Cody loves cock. Like, he's fucking _addicted_. He loves his own cock, he loves it thick and heavy in his hand and stroking it until he comes, he loves it enough that he went to a sex shop and got a kit so he could make a replica dildo of his cock so he can fuck himself. He loves Aaron's cock, he loves it in his mouth and ass, loves it rubbing against his stomach, loves Aaron using him to get himself off. Cody loves it when Aaron thrusts in when he's not quite stretched enough and Cody's body has to accommodate for incoming dick — because seriously, get it together body, you're getting _fucked_ with a big cock, you should be damn well thankful. It's the best day of Cody's life when he finally convinces Aaron to fuck him without a condom, and Cody swears he reaches nirvana when he feels Aaron's warm spunk fill him up and he can _hear_ Aaron thrusting against him through his come, and some time during all of that Cody comes too, spilling onto his belly. When Aaron pulls out, Cody feels come running out of his sore hole. He reaches down, wipes it up, sucks his fingers clean. He spreads himself wide, gathers up more come, licks that clean too.

It somehow tastes better when he eats it from himself, Cody discovers.

"Disgusting," Aaron says, wrinkling his nose but when Cody whines, "I need more," Aaron growls, grabs Cody by the hair to hold him still as he moves to sit on Cody's chest, right on the mess of Cody's come, slides his soft cock that's covered in come and lube into Cody's mouth.

"Just hold it there until I'm ready again," Aaron orders. But the feeling of Aaron's cock on his tongue, knowing that it had just been _inside_ him is too much and Cody sucks on it, instinctively.

Aaron yanks Cody's hair hard enough to make his eyes water, but his dick get stiff.

"I said _wait_ ," Aaron says. He pushes his hips forward, slides his cock in deeper. Spit dribbles out of Cody's mouth. "This should be great for you, little cockslut."

Cody hums in assent. He's living the dream.

 

*

 

Cody had been wrong. _This_ is living the dream.

Cocks, as many he could want, sticking through holes in a wall. Cocks, beautiful and hard, a variety to sample. Cocks, waiting for his mouth to be on them.

Aaron whispers in his ear, "And if you're a good boy, one day you can stick your cock through a glory hole."

 _Down, boner_ , Cody thinks. He's got to pace himself.

Cody kneels in front of the closest one. He looks up at Aaron and says, "you're the best boyfriend ever," because not many boyfriends would bring their partner to a high-class gay club known for its glory holes. There are even pillows for your knees, which is awesome because Cody plans to spend a lot of time there and he doesn't want to be hindered by something annoying like joint pain.

Aaron smiles, his teeth flashing in the blacklights artfully placed in the room. "Go on then, cockslut."

Cody takes the cock in his hand. It's nice, not as big as his own or Aaron's, but hey it's a cock and that's good enough. He nuzzles his face against it, like _thank you for being in my life_ , and then licks over the head. He moans as soon as he tastes it, and then stretches his mouth over the tip, presses his tongue along the underside, filling his mouth. It's exhilarating, the anonymity of it — it's a cock that needs to come, and that's all that matters, and Cody Shuck is the man for the job.

Aaron stands next to him, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder and encourages him on and it's all so wonderful, but too soon Cody feels the cock twitch in his mouth. He pulls back, strokes the cock and leans in close so come splatters on his face. He opens his mouth so a streak lands on his tongue, and normally this would be the time he's sad because that's it for a while but then he remembers he has a cock buffet tonight.

"Good job," Aaron says, hardly loud enough to be heard over the dull thud of club music. "But don't tell me you've had enough?"

Cody scoffs, and knee walks to the next cock sticking through a hole. He takes the time to admire it — it's light enough in the room that he can see — it's thin but long, cut, has a cute upturn at the end, and flushed a pretty red.

"Well?" Aaron asks. Tangles his fingers in Cody's hair, tugs.

Cody slides his mouth down it, deepthroats the cock until he feels the head nudging at the back of his throat. He ends up letting that cock come down his throat because it's perfectly nestled there, and he whines when the cock pulls out. But luckily for Cody, there's another one waiting that gets shoved through the same hole and Cody is so desperate to get cock back in his mouth that he sucks it without looking at it much. His own cock is hard in his jeans and when Aaron presses his body against Cody's back he feels that Aaron is hard, too. But Cody can't do much about either of that because he's on a mission: suck as much cock as he can.

Another load empties on his face and that really does it for him, he loves how come drips off his chin in thick drops onto the floor as he leans in to hungrily suck the next cock that's ready for him. Cody comes in his pants sometime around cock number four, but he keeps going. Sucks and licks and lets his mouth get fucked. Small cocks, big cocks, thick or thin, cut and uncut, he loves them all. He tries different techniques on each one to see what makes them jerk and leak — nosing down to suck the balls under them, licking long stripes up the shaft, wrapping his hand around the cock as he sucks the head until come spills into his mouth. He swallows a lot of it, that which doesn't get on his face, and he gets hard again thinking of his tummy full of come.

"I'm going to tie you up when we go home," Aaron whispers to Cody as Cody lays his tongue flat against a cock. "I'm going to pound you so hard that the only cock you'll be able to remember is mine."

Cody moans, pulls back just in time to get a face full of come. He wipes it away from his eyes, moves a foot to the right to suck the next cock in succession. It feels natural to have the thick, warm heat of a cock heavy in his mouth. His true state of being. In the back of his mind he wonders if there's a job where he can suck cock all day. Not a prostitute, no. Just sucking them. Like, someone who sucks cock, and then rates the cock. It could be a reality show. But he might have a problem giving them all a ten out of ten. Or people could pay to have his awesome cock sucking skills performed on him.

He's good, he knows. Aaron has never complained, and he's already drawn some attention — some guy in the room who came to be on his knees ends up unzipping his pants and Cody sucks his cock too, takes him all the way to the base until his nose presses against pubic hair. The guy ends up coming on his face, mostly because Aaron told the guy to, and then Cody captures the head for one last suck until the guy walks out of the room in a daze. He may be satisfied but Cody is not, so he turns and puts his mouth on the cock waiting for him through one of the holes.

Now, Cody realizes he's spoiled. He'll never be satiated with just one cock again. It's a blessing and a curse.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asks, sometime. He almost sounds concerned.

"Perfect," Cody says. He doesn't recognize himself when he says it. He can hardly talk, his voice is so raspy and wrecked. A good price to pay for unlimited cock.

"Want more," Cody whines, and Aaron drags him to the next hole using his grip on Cody's hair. Cody shuffles along, braces his hands against the wall as he waits for the owner to stick his cock through the hole. When the cock comes through, Cody moans — it's thick and long and uncut, just like how he likes cock. He licks tentatively over the tip, flicking his tongue over the foreskin. It's a great cock. Curved slightly to the right, jet-black hair around the base of it, a few cute freckles on the length. Wonderful.

But before Cody can dive in, Aaron pulls him back by the hair.

" _Alexander?"_ Aaron asks, loudly and he reaches forward to grab the dick that Cody _should_ be having in his mouth at the moment. He whines and struggles to get his tongue on it, but Aaron is stronger and keeps him away. In the haze of cock, Cody's mind clears enough to realize what Aaron is saying. _Alexander_ , the ex who left Aaron grumpy and sex-starved.

"Is that you?" Aaron yells, and he pulls on the cock probably a little too hard. There's a yelp on the other side and a man's voice cursing as he wiggles his dick out of Aaron's grip, and then disappears from the hole.

Cody looks up at Aaron. Aaron's expression is unreadable — somewhere between anger and confusion and arousal. That last one is probably due to him fighting a raging hard-on for the last hour and a half.

"Did you mean—" Cody begins but he's interrupted by the door banging open. He looks over to see a frazzled young guy barge through the room, trying to walk and shove his hard cock back into his pants at the same time. Cody recognizes him immediately as Alex — handsome, dark hair that falls to his shoulders, tan cast to his skin. Cody had been jealous when he looked him up on Facebook; he was hot _and_ apparently he and Aaron had awesome sex.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks, but Aaron shrugs and replies, "Why are you here?"

Alex huffs, puts his hands on his hips in obvious defeat. He laughs lightly and says, "Did you seriously recognize me by my dick?"

"I'd never forget your cock," Aaron says. Cody doesn't doubt it. This Alex guy has an awesome cock and Cody is a little pissed that he got cheated out of sucking it. It's not his fault they have baggage. Cockblocks.

Alex rolls his eyes, but then seems to notice Cody sitting on the floor for the first time. "Who the hell is this?"

"Cody Shuck," Cody says. It's creaky, a badge of honor of cock sucking. "Aaron's boyfriend."

Alex narrows his eyes. "I see."

"Aaron doesn't think we look alike," Cody rasps. "But I think we do, because you're hot as fuck, just like me."

He sees Aaron and Alex exchange a glance before looking back at him. Perfect. He's got their attention.

Cody licks his lips. He tastes come.

"And I would like to suck your cock, sir," Cody says. "Please."

 

*

 

Aaron does pound Cody hard like he promised, but it's not the only cock he remembers.

Because he's got Alex's fantastic cock in his mouth at the same time.

He's on his hands and knees and has both his holes filled and _this_ is living the dream.

"His mouth is so fucking good," Alex moans, thrusts his hips forward. "You have a good thing here, Aaron."

Aaron grunts, slams balls deep into Cody. "He's okay," Aaron says, because he can never fully appreciate a good thing. He's a miserable guy.

Cody floats as they fuck him on both ends, getting filled up in his mouth and ass. Mouth stretched over Alex's thick cock and Aaron railing him over and over. Aaron spanks Cody's ass, causing Cody to clench tight around Aaron's cock and whine around Alex's cock. Aaron slaps him again and again and Alex slaps him too, until Cody nuts, come spilling on the sheets, and then he feels Aaron come in his ass and then finally Alex comes on his face. Cody is in a state of bliss, covered and filled with come and two beautiful men next to him.

Cody dozes for a bit, lying in his own come. He watches Alex and Aaron make out and grope each other until they're hard again and Cody _wants_.

"The cockslut wants more," Aaron says, and he nudges Cody until he gets his sore body up and ready for cock.

They switch sides, Alex sliding into Cody's hole without any prep and using Aaron's come for lube, and Aaron shoving his cock into Cody's mouth. Fills him up. Cody's eyes flutter shut as the two find a counter rhythm.

He almost has enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. You know where to find me and shame me.


End file.
